


Of Kings and Guns and Ships

by ReveEnsoleille



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama & Romance, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25793383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReveEnsoleille/pseuds/ReveEnsoleille
Summary: There first was a boat.A king and queen who drowned.Their orphan sons who are left behind.There were two kingdoms.Two kings.A prince and a princess.There was a woman who'd been wronged.Her daughter, who'd lived in exile all her life.There was the Prince's page.There was a former Royal Guard.His broken heart.His endless love.There was the King's loyal advisor.His thirst for power.There was poison.There was a story of lust, love, and passion.There was an endless cycle of vengeance and death with no defendants.There was an once upon a time in need of an ending.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Stephen Price/Susan Reynolds, Theodosia Burr Alston/Philip Hamilton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Of Kings and Guns and Ships

_“Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit, neuf.”_

Philip’s fingers moved across the piano, playing a song he didn’t even remember learning. He stayed on the last note long enough for his sister to join him, so they could transform the melody into a duet. It was a sweet tune, difficult to describe with words.

Angelica’s hands slipped over and met Philip’s, causing him to lose his focus. He smiled and shook his head. His sister giggled and played the wrong note on purpose, just to see her brother’s reaction. 

“You’re not as slick as you think you are, Angie”, said Philip without looking at her, a slight grin on his face.

Angelica shook her head innocently. “Me? I’m not doing anything.”

“Yes, you are. You’re messing up on purpose.”

“That’s not true”.

Philip eyed her.

“Okay, it is.”

The boy smiled. “You know you can’t lie to me.”

“I know”, Angelica said. “I’m sorry.”

Philip looked at her in confusion. 

“Sorry for what?”

“For what I’m about to do.” 

The girl jumped on her brother’s lap and started tickling him, causing Philip to fall off the piano chair. Angelica expected him to get mad, but he laughed, to her surprise.

“Oh, so that’s how you want to play?” he said, still on the floor. “Very well, then.” 

He calmly got up and walked towards his sister. She looked at him and arched one of her eyebrows—she was curious to see what Philip was going to do. The curly haired boy approached her and did exactly what she’d done at first; Angelica giggled and begged her brother to stop with the tickles.

“Philip, stop! We’re supposed to be practicing!”

“You started, I’m only playing along."

“I was joking!” replied Angelica, who had yet to stop laughing. “You’re going to ruin my dress!”

She was right; both of them were now on the floor and Angelica’s lavish pink dress was getting dirty. Even if nothing happened to it, their mother would certainly not approve of them training around in the first place.

“Yeah, well”, Philip said in a mocking manner, “you have thousand others. One of less won’t make a difference.”

“Philip…”

Philip was still tickling his sister; he didn’t notice how her expression changed to worry.

“What? Afraid you’re going to lose?”

“No, Philip. Stop.” Angelica called his name once more and pointed with her head towards the door.

There stood Alexander, and he wasn’t amused.

“Father.” Philip noticed him and immediately got up. “Is everything okay?”

Alexander raised an eyebrow.

“I rather think I should be the one to ask that question”, he said sternly. “I remember you saying you were going to play the piano, not… whatever it is that you were doing.”

“We were. Angie and I just got distracted.”

“Is that so?”

Angelica stood up and nodded, with her arms behind her back. 

“Yes, Father. It was my fault, I’m sorry.”

“What is it that you were playing?”

“ _Première Symphonie_ ”, Angelica replied immediately. “ _De la Guerre. _”__

____

____

Her father looked at her, then at her brother.

“ _Très bien._ I was just about to remind Philip of his costume fitting for the ball”, he said. “As for you, Angelica, I suppose your mother has already taken care of that?”

“Yes, Father. Green dress with short sleeves, not too revealing, perfect for dancing”, Angelica recited as if she had memorized it beforehand. “Mother said she’d let me borrow one of her necklaces.”

Alexander nodded in understanding.

“Sounds good for me. Dinner will be served in ten minutes, and afterwards, Philip, Stephen will be waiting for you in the fitting room. Please don’t be late”, he said, giving an extra emphasis on _please_. “It’s the third time this week.”

“Yes, Father.” Philip bowed down his head. “I just—”

“There’s no need for excuses. Simply be there on time.”

“I will.”

“Good. I guess I will see you in ten minutes, then.” 

“Yes, Father.”

Alexander made a slight movement with his head and left the room. Angelica sighed and passed her hands through her skirt.

“I’ll be going”, she said. “Mother will surely need help with Lizzie. Are you coming?” 

She turned towards Philip.

“Yes, in a minute, Angie. Go ahead.” He pointed the way with his head and waited for her sister’s response.

“If you say so. I’ll see you there.”

Angelica left and Philip found himself alone in the music room. He sat on the stool and let out a big breath. There would be a ball next week, and he was set to attend alongside Angelica and their brother Alex, who was finally of age. He wasn’t too excited about it. It was yet another one of his responsibilities as heir to the throne, and thus he would treat it as such. 

Alex, on the other hand, couldn’t wait any longer. Philip understood: it was, after all, his brother’s first dance. For him, it was something fun to do; for Philip, it was an extra weight on his already heavy shoulders. 

He sighed and looked at the room. Playing music—that was his escape from reality. When he was tired from a long day of following rules and performing tasks as part of his preparation to be king, he would sit on the piano and let the music guide him. He’d much rather follow the beat than follow on his father’s footsteps. But he was the Prince, the firstborn, the heir; nothing could change that. No matter how happy music made him, it would become just an unimportant hobby once Philip inherited the throne, a “childish distraction”, as Alexander would call it.

For now, he’d continue to play until he wasn’t allowed to do so anymore.

Philip got up and closed the door. Dinner would be ready in five minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> so,,,, here goes nothing.
> 
> i've had this idea in my head for a while now and i've just started to actually work on it. it's short, i know—around four pages on a word document, but what can i say?, adhd + depression + moving to a new country isn't a great combo when you want to sit down and write. 
> 
> not bad for a first chapter, i think.
> 
> i do have to say though, i'm pretty excited. i hope i actually get to finish this, and if i don't... well, i tried. 
> 
> thank you for reading, as always! don't be afraid to ask any doubts or questions you might have and i'll do my best to answer them if i can!


End file.
